Wanda Maximoff
by Zam the hedgehog
Summary: What happened with Wanda at the end of the battle? How does she continue her life after the troubling events? Will she grow to befriend the Avengers? All the answers are soon to come in this story.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey guys! Hope you like this story I've got set up here about our favorite Inhuman(an argument can be made for Quicksilver) namely Scarlet Witch/Wanda Maximoff. Be advised this story is not completely like the end of the movie, because Quicksilver is (just barely) still alive. The guy isn't necessarily going to be up and about though. He WAS shot a bajillion times so I can't just say he healed like Deadpool. If you guys have any tips or ideas for Wanda in the future or any plot thoughts be sure to tell me in the reviews._**

* * *

 _"_ _ **Wanda...if you stay here...you'll die.**_ "

 _Her fingers twitched and flexed in accordance with the rotations of her hands, somehow moving fluidly despite her anger. As needed, red smoke and plasma slithered around her palms and between her fingers like some ruby serpent ready to strike at someone. Her lips were drawn back in a snarl, even with her bottom lip bleeding furiously. Shakily, her legs stumbled her aching body towards the demonic heap of metal lying there as if he were completely paralyzed. She didn't care if he was defenseless now;she only wanted to see him slowly die by her hand...even if it did nothing to stop her tears. She now knelt next to the robot, her darkened gaze looking over the half burnt off face of Ultron._

 _"...I...already have died." Wanda seethed and shuffled at the same time. "Do you know vhat it felt like?"_

 _The red smoke from her hands darted into the crevices in Ultron's metal torso, and coiled around his pour source shaped like a heart. It took a great of tugging, but she eventually ripped out his power straight from his chest. With a metallic groan, The robot's eyes slowly flickered into nothingness. Even as her head felt light_ _and her vision blurred, Wanda still managed to create some kind of sneer at Ultron._

 _"...It...f-felt like...that."_

 _Not long after that statement, Wanda's vision became dark and the desire to sleep overtook her without resist._

* * *

She felt warm as well as cold. Warm because her body heat was not escaping into the air, and cold because whatever was wrapped around her was freezing. Wanda murmured something inaudible, and tested out how much her body ached. During this the young woman took notice of what was around her when she opened her eyes; a metallic yellow cape.

" _You are awake."_

The Brunette looked up and to her left, her tense shoulders falling when she caught sight of the nameless robot sitting next to her and staring rather intently at her." _I advise that you do not move so fast. Your stitches may break through your skin._ "

"Stitches? Vhen did..." Wanda grimaced at the thought of having a line of skin in her body put together with thin string, but the cause of her falling silent was not because of her thoughts. More so her noticing the american T-shirt and pants, both some ghastly shade of red. "Vhat the?! Vhen did I get into these clothes?"

" _Long after you received stitches_." The Android informed her calmly, titlting his head. " _I figured you would not feel comfortable if one of the male avengers dressed you,so Natasha volunteered to do it since she was female. And since I am not necessarily male...I helped_."

Wanda flinched away when he gave a small smile, and The robot quickly placed a hand on her shoulder. " _Sorry...if that sounded bad_."

Not yet used to the strangely childish android, The Maximoff turned her gaze towards her surroundings. It was a hospital, a very rich hospital it seemed. The walls of the hall were a usual white and shiny as a penny in the sun;the same being with the floors. There were dozens of nurses and doctors(some in plain white and others in a light blue) racing in a huge mob, yelling frantically at one another about instruments they needed or about how much more urgent one patient's condition was over another. A TV hanging on the wall opposite to her displayed news about her homeland,Sokovia, having been completely obliterated by The Avengers. For some reason, the news reporter wasn't mentioning how the destruction of the city saved the entire world, or how Ultron was the one who sent the city into the sky.

"...How did I get here?" Wanda mumbled with no expression on her face, looking around at various doctors.

" _You ripped out Ultron's power source."_ Her Ally plainly gaze was directed at the TV, as if he was remembering the whole ideal for the first time. " _But failed to stop another of his physical extensions from activating his device. Of course by this time, You were unconscious and therefore unable to save yourself from being crushed. So, I levitated myself towards your location and lifted you here...the closest hospital I could find. It is also where Barton put your brother."_

Barton...She remembered that man. He had guided her out with words of encouragement when she was scared. If only he were here now, so she could thank him for helping to fight alongside her brother...one last time. "...I...I-I see..."

The robot abruptly turned his gaze downwards to the young woman, who had brought her knees to her chest and hugged them. From what he could pull from Google, this was not a good sign. " _Miss Maximoff, Are you alright?_ "

"...I vas just thinking..." Her voice was barely a whisper, but he could hear her just perfectly. "That maybe...maybe Pietro is vith our parents now...perhaps he is happy... I...I-I truly hope so..."

"... _You misunderstand, Miss Maximoff. Pietro is not dead._ "

She turned to look at him abnormally fast,but it was expected from him. He supposed that if he had a brother once thought to be dead, he would be very shocked to hear of his recovery. "He...He's alive?"

 _"Yes. He was originally thought to be dead by Barton...But I detected a very faint pulse him, a pulse so low that it wouldnt have been noticed by physical contact. After convincing Barton of his pulse, he took him here to receive the care he needs. I've been told he is receiving surgery as we speak."_

The robotic man quickly snapped his hand around her thin wrist in deep confusion, for she had suddenly bolted up and made a beeline for the nearest Nurse. Wanda looked back him in shock...then a mix of anger of annoyance. "Vhat are you doing?! Let go of me!"

" _Are you trying to see Mister Maximoff-"_

"YES!" She snapped at him ferociously and raised her hands, wisps of red already circling her fingers? "Let go of me now! I have to see him!"

 _"If you think I do not know this, I do know this. However, As I said before, The doctors and nurses are giving him intense surgery to help him survive the wounds of his attack. You going in to see him would distract them from their job, and something fatal could occur towards Mister Maximoff. You would needlessly blame yourself afterwards, and would enter a life threatening state of depression. And I...I suppose I would deeply dislike that. You would too, would you not?"_

When he put things like that, Wanda could not stop herself agreeing. As she much as she wanted to see her brother, and hug and laugh once more...she wanted to do those things with him alive. She slowly sat back down, as if it hurt her so much to do so and gave out a shaky sigh. "I...okay...I wait...I wait."

" _If it provides you any comfort,"_ Her 'friend' began cautiously, and since she was in a listening mood, She didn't make any move to stop him. " _Mister Maximoff's medical billings will be tremendously large and repetitive. Mister Stark was more than willing, however, to pay for every last scent of it and more._ "

Stark had pages for her brother to get well? Wanda was not sure why he would do this at first. She was still angry over her parents death caused by his weapons, but over time had grown to realize that just because the word 'Stark' was on, it didn't mean that the big man himself had shot the thing. Even so, she guessed that Stark felt some kind of responsibility for the twins and wanted to begin asking for forgiveness by helping them. She wasn't sure what her brother would say about it...but maybe...maybe Stark doing this was a good start. "Hmm...Vait...and more? Vhat's that mean? And Vhat am I supposed to call you? 'Robot'?"

 _"...'The Vision' will suffice for the moment. as for the meaning of my words, I am referring to other needs. Shortly after the battle, The Team devised what we should do about two things: The World's reaction to our actions...and you two. While we're still deciding about the world part, we have taken into account that you both are without a home now that Sokovia is no more. Not to mention that you are Nineteen...and since Pietro is the same age, he would not be able to provide for you even if he was not in his current state."_

'The Vison' sure did use a lot of words. While there was some form of communication in Sokovia, listening to Americans speak was not usually done in her land. So doing this now was...not very pleasurable. Especially with his odd accent and many words going into her ears reluctantly.

" _Therefore, Mister Stark has decided on giving you a place to stay at a new Avengers facility in Upstate New York. It's very roomy, I might add, and free of charge on your part."_

Upstate New York didn't sound like Sokovia, and also seemed very far away from Pietro...but maybe it would be nice.

* * *

The room was a little pampered, more expensive looking than her old room. It was big enough to be called a living room, yet in the place of the couch was a plush looking bed. The pillowy blankets were as dark as red velvet, somehow blending in with the otherwise peach colored wall and white pillows. The window was huge and right next to the bed, obviously telling her it was late at night. Her Floors were fluffy and thick with a blank color, and she vaguely worried that walking without her shoes on would be very ticklish. Empty frames hung on every wall in the room, expecting to be filled with pictures at some point. All in all, this was much different from her old room and...it made her feel a little homesick just thinking about it.

" _The Avengers do not necessarily have clothes for you yet, for they do not know your sizes. Your previous clothing lack tags."_

"Vell..." Wanda sat at the foot of her bed, eyes slowly darting around the room. Redecoration was officially in order...but it would do for her. "I don't like tags. They're...Scratchy, I guess."

" _From what I've learned from the internet,"_ The Vision's lips formed a straight line. " _Tags are universally hated. It would seem you're not alone on that part."_

Then she caught sight of a door within the room, and when she explored it she discovered a sink, a shower with a human sized bowl to catch the water, and a toilet. So this was what a bathroom within a room looked like. She never had one of these in her room...in fact, she never had a shower with a human sized bowl at the bottom. "Um, Vision?"

" _Yes, Miss Maximoff? Unless you prefer Wanda."_

"...Vanda vill do." She pointed at the concrete bowl, much like a kitten would raise it's paw to bat at something, but was unsure if it should. "Vhat is this strange...bowl for?"

The Vision's glossy eyes of yellow scanned the bowl briefly, resulting in a slight look of amusement spreading across his face. Wanda blushed; embarrassed that he found her confusion funny, and even more embarrassed that she didn't know why this was so funny. And she only blushed more when The robot simply stated: " _It is a Bathtub, Wanda. Long ago, people came up with the idea of putting showers and bathtubs together to save room in a bathroom. As you can see, there is a shower head at the top and a tub faucet at the bottom. There is also a plug to keep the tub water in."_

With this information in mind, Wanda blushed even more than before and cast her gaze away from Vision. "Oh...Okay. That makes sense."

 _"Well then. I shall leave you to your room...I imagine today has been a very stressful day for you."_ The Vision solemnly stated. _"You're going to need rest."_

Wanda almost reached out to stop him, but reluctantly agreed with his statement and let him leave. She just didn't like the idea of being left alone at the moment. She wished her brother were there once again.

The girl collapsed onto her bed with a sigh, her brow furrowing just right to match her sad expression.

* * *

Wanda declared herself unable to sleep once she rolled over, the girl's thoughts bringing her far from even drowsy. Finding a comfortable position after a few long moments of restless shifting, she forced her body to relax into the alien yet soft bedding with a quiet exhalation of breath. Trying to keep her mind away from Ultron; away from his darned minions and away the cold slash that she had felt ever since Pietro had been struck with those bullets, Wanda searched for that calm thoughts that signaled s sleep, her irate expression slowly going slack in response.

Long drawn out hours passed as the young inhuman lay immobile beneath her warm sheets, her face the picture of sleep deprived annoyance as she slowly breathed in and out. A lone hoot from a hunting owl outside her window came to slither into the ear that wasn't covered by her pillow, momentarily breaking her concentration. Her shoulders twitched slightly at the unexpected sound before she pushed the disturbance out of her mind, the irritation leaving her features as quickly as it came.

The moon slowly moved out from behind a lone wispy cloud, the white sphere of light large and full as a moon should be in the night sky. Shining brightly through the large window across from the bed, the light bathed the room in a gentle silvery glow. Brown eyebrows scrunched up deeply in tandem with her lips giving an irritated pout,as a particularly blinding beam landed almost directly across her cream colored eyelid. Wanda growled and quickly turned her head even more to the side and buried her face in her pillow. The irksome light faded once more into welcoming darkness, prompting her to once more relax as she snuggled the pillow.

That's when the owl hooted again.

After a loud groan filled the room, a brown eye popped open in aggravation as a sudden loud squawk was heard, followed by a distant snarling sound abruptly cutting the squawking sound off short and arousing curiosity in Wanda . Squinting out of the surprisingly well lit window, Wanda let out a sigh as she could see a doglike animal hunched over something in the far distance. She shifted to the end of her bed and reluctantly pulled herself into a sitting position.

Thinking about how her bad luck had at least spared her the thoughts of Ultron, she blearily scrutinized the native animal in the distance, letting out a light groan as she rubbed her hand against her head and eventually her hair. Slipping her feet onto the floor beside her bed, Wanda stood up and stretched, shaking her limbs lightly to get the blood flowing. Donning the American clothing from before that was now hanging beside her bed, the brunette blinked the blurriness out of her eyes and slipped quietly out of her room.

Perhaps she could try something her mother used to do in Sokovia when she was little girl.

* * *

Once she was in the kitchen, Wanda remembered the times when she was six and restless(she blamed her brother even to this day) and that her mother would take her into the kitchen. Wanda never knew why, but she would pour milk into a glass and warm it up somehow...then she would have Wanda drink it while her mother told her a story about herself and her father. It was either the warm milk or the boring story her mother told or both, but Wanda always fell asleep in her arms. And Wanda knew this because several times she would try really hard to stay awake. She located the milk in the refrigerator just fine, but when she looked around for a pot, Wanda discovered a strange mechanical box above the stove. It was had some flat buttons and a timer installed on it, but it was definitely no bomb. The young woman narrowed her eyes at it and ran her fingers along the sleek black handle of the device...never hearing a certain Russian enter the kitchen as well.

She had remembered her as the femininely good looking one, the ally with short length red hair,bright cyan colored eyes and a slender wore an oversized black pajama shirt along with black footie pants and a black bracelet on her left wrist. All of her clothing items seemed to fit her right in in this place; she looked right at home. She also looked accusingly at Wanda. "...what are you doing in the kitchen?"

"N-Nothing..." The younger woman jumped since she hadnt heard her,then gulped before taking a step backwards. One thing she hadn't remembered until now was the fact that Wanda had toyed with this woman's mind using her ability,making her see things from her past that had her frightened and had her in a little ball. Or so Wanda had once liked to think. She was much different now from then, when she made the mistake of siding with that demon.

The woman's suspicious look melted away into a look people make when they do something wrong. It actually reminded her of her mother just like the milk jug was. "Uh...My bad. Don't,uh...Don't mind my tone. I didn't want to sound so harsh and rude on you...I'm not like that all the time, just so you know."

"...around me? I'm surprised you aren't." Wanda responded guiltily, her gaze cast down at the jug. She placed it on the porcelain counter. "You vould have every right to be, you know."

"...I can forgive. Just try not to poke around in my head again okay?...Hey." The woman shrugged and took a step closer, to which Wanda discovered was a friendly step. She didn't move away from the redhead. "Let's...Let's start over okay? We're just two ladies meeting each other and being friends..."

Wanda was skeptical of the begging smile on her face, but nodded once.

"okay then." She held her hand out and shrugged. "I'm Natasha. My best friend calls me Nat, so I'd be'd careful if you use that nickname. he can and will get jealous."

"...Vanda. Vanda maximoff..."

"So...What's got you in the kitchen so late? A case of the munchies?" Natasha questioned curiously. To Wanda, it sounded like being this friendly was not something Nat was used to. It made her sound funny this way. "I'm sorry to say we don't have any cookies to go with that milk there."

"No, I'm not hungry. I'm just going to varm this milk up a bit. That's vhat my mother used to do for me vhen I gas little and couldn't sleep..." Wanda pointed at the weird black rectangle above the stove. "Um...Vhat is this thing?"

"...That's a Microwave. It heats food fast." Natasha shook her head and held her hand out towards the milk jug. Wanda hesitantly handed it over, and the woman placed it back into the refrigerator. "You're not gonna do much with this kind of milk, Wanda."

The inhuman girl crossed her arms, adding in a defensive expression for effect. Milk was Milk! And since milk could get warm, then jug full of the snow white liquid should have done the trick. " Vhat kind of milk are you talking about then? All milk comes from cows right? How can they be different?"

Natasha's right hand dissapeared into the fridge for four seconds, then resurfaced with a thinner jug colored with blue. "Almond milk. Almond as in nuts...nuts as in the kind that you eat. Not the other kind."

"Oh. Thank goodness..." Wanda turned green at the thought of another kind of milk made from...that. " But... Vhy Almond milk?"

"Well, Almond milk is an excellent source of calcium, which helps the brain make melatonin...and that helps with Sleep." The woman explained, obviously trying not sound like a...what was the term? Nerd? Anyways, the 'nerd' reached for a glass cup from the cabinet and poured the cup halfway full with the Almond Milk. Then she opened the microwave and placed the cup inside quietly, before trapping the cup inside. She typed in twenty onto the microwave's keypad, and that leveled out as twenty seconds on the microwave's led display. "So in short, Warm Almond milk equals sleepy girl with superpowers."

"Heh..." Wanda trailed off and listened to the him coming from the machine as it heated her drink. "Vhere you up for the same reason?"

"I'm kinda the night guard for this place." Natasha explained, pausing to swallow. "And I heard you walk in here. Thought we could talk a little...You like it here?"

"...I don't know. I haven't...I just cannot tell right now." She told her worriedly. "I should be happy I have a place to live...and...a-and maybe friends too. But it's like I'm...Missing something."

"Your brother?" Natasha sighed sadly.

"Yes. My brother. Without him here it just doesn't feel like home to me..." Wanda finished. And all of it was true; her brother was the only family left and without him and his constantly hilarious personality there, things just didn't feel the same to her.

"...He'll get better soon. Trust me, he will get better." Natasha was interrupted by the ding of the microwave, and she quickly took the cup out. "Then he'll come back and do the job none of is can do like he can: take care of you. Not to say we won't give it a try, of course. If any of us can, we'll be some very protective teammates and friends. "

Just as she was handed the cup, Wanda remembered when The Archer of the team had coaxed her out to help the Avengers fight Ultron. He had specifically given her the choice of staying safe within the building, or that 'if you step out that door, you're an Avenger'. While Wanda knew she'd have been safe in there, she also knew that she'd be alone if she had stayed.

Wanda hated being alone.

"Speaking of teammates...remember Hawkeye, the one with the Arrow? He's expecting a child soon." Natasha chuckled when she saw the look on Wanda's face. "Not from me, no. It's from someone else. Anyways...He was thinking about making the kid's middle name...Pietro."

Needless to say, The Inhuman was both astonished and somewhat flattered. Her brother would have been more flattered than her. "He's naming him...Pietro?"

"Well, we're not sure if it's a boy yet but, Yknow..."

Wanda nodded, but only drank her milk. Ah, she could feel the warmed liquid slithering down her throat comfortably. "I see...That's actually very flattering."

"You know what's flattering? Having someone save another person. It's flattering to even be able to name the kid Pietro." Natasha smiled as her ally downed the whole glass, then patted the younger on the shoulder while she walked by. "...Well, I guess I'll turn in for the night Kiddo."

"Uh, Natasha?"

The redhead turned around swiftly, eyebrows raised. Wanda's lips curled into a small smile. "Thanks for the talk. It vas rather relaxing. Just like the nutmilk vas."

"Ha!" Natasha still looked back as she left the room. "I think you and I are gonna get along just fine."


	2. College beginning

It was morning before the tired young girl knew it, and she was awake before she knew it as well. Wanda was always a morning person, ever since she was little. She could remember waking up in her warm covers, then sliding out and climbing into her parents bed. They would wake up and greet her so warmly, making her smile with their loving words. This was different; here she just woke up and stayed in bed to think. It had been a week she would never forget; no matter how much she may want to. Wanda eventually moved to a sitting position in bed, her back slouched ungracefully. Of course, she wasn't a girl who cared much for grace to begin with.

Wanda got out of bed, slipping out of the expensive pajamas and into the clothes from last night. Once she walked out of the room, things were a lot clearer. She heard talking, smelled food being cooked somewhere. She followed the sounds, until she eventually found the source: the one known as Captain America was talking Natasha and a dark skinned man she slightly recognized. They took notice of her almost as soon as she stepped closer.

"Good morning, Wanda." Captain America said, although he didn't sound like he meant what he said. She thought they were on good terms with each other after she stopped the train. "We were just talking about you."

"In a good way, of course." Natasha added quickly, casting her partner a glance. "Clint's making breakfast, if you wanna talk to him for a sec."

Wanda wasn't sure where the kitchen in this place was...but she figured that a self given tour wouldn't kill her. The young woman nodded and began to walk away from the trio of people. Her nose led her to the fanciest kitchen of all; complete with a table floating in midair near a counter. Behind her, a very familiar face was scrambling eggs in a very huge frying pan. "...I never took you for a chef, Archer..."

Clint turned around halfway, his eyebrows raised but his eyes half lidded. He looked as if he were about to smile, but he never did so. Perhaps he wasn't as awake as her at the moment, and was trying to be so by cooking breakfast. "I never took you for a morning person, Kid. You got rooster powers I don't know about?"

Wanda frowned, only a small sign that she was deeply confused. "Vhat?"

"It's a jo...nevermind,kid. Forget it." He advised, before sprinkling a light bit of cheese over the eggs. He searched for a new conversation starter in his mind, and came up with something two seconds later. "You holding up okay? I'd hate to hear you've got some kind of inner turmoil going on. Last guy with that issue took a vacation someplace we don't know about.

He must've been referring to the Doctor on the team, the one that could turn into a monster. She was quite surprised he had left, but decided against asking about it. "I'm not fine, but I vill live...so...uh...This place is big."

Judging from her last statement, Clint could tell that Wanda wasn't good with starting conversation. To be honest, few of The Avengers were conversation starters, not including Hawkeye himself. The archer flattened a few sausage patties into the pan, but still tried speaking with his 'friend'. "Uh, yep. Big as a place like this can get. but probably not to your liking, I take it?"

"I...My brother and I grew up in a more... unpolished land than this one. I believe your vord for it vould be...Slums." As much as Wanda loved Sokovia, the word to best describe it was definitely Slums. "I'd usually vake up to a fresh smell of air or maybe a small bit of smoke...in here it's so authentic...and mixed vith the smell of paint. So I suppose it's not all likeable."

"Okay, Pocahontas. I Think i get it." Clint took spatula flipped out two patties onto a fresh plate, and was just about to do the same with pancakes when he noticed the silence in the air. he glanced back at Wanda, who had a look mixed between confusion and annoyance. "...What?"

"Pocahontas," The girl responded very suspiciously." had better not an insult."

=/=/#/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

It had been thirteen minutes after Clint explained his wisecrack to her and eight more minutes when Natasha informed her that the captain was requesting her for a meeting. Wanda wasn't very happy to go; not after what the captain's greeting had told her of what he thought of the girl. He could have called her in just to tell her that he'd be keeping an eye on her, or he could threaten her with something else. By the time she gotten to the labeled door, Wanda felt her feet shuffle slowly with the amount of dread in them. Her hand almost didn't survive the journey to turn the knob, and she peeked in timidly. There was the man; sitting at the desk rather awkwardly. She wasn't sure if it was true, but she surmised that he didn't think he belonged at a desk. he took notice of her almost immediately a motioned towards the empty space in front of him. The brunette could only comply, and stand in front of the desk. The captain breathed in and exhaled. "Miss Maximoff. Good to see you again."

"..." Wanda tried to hide her nervous stature with a lick of her lips.

"...Well," He continued abruptly. "I wanted to explain a few things to you. First off, Pietro is in better condition than before. He's still in a coma, but the doctors have finally removed all of the bullets and are currently working on stitching him up. They expect him to recover in a few weeks."

A smile manipulated her lips swiftly, accompanying the relieved sigh. It was terrible that she had to wait a few weeks for him to be up and running again, but it was better than the alternate ending.

"Secondly, although I'm pretty you know this already..." He raised his eyebrows a little, and cleared his throat to speak better. "Since your homeland is gone, you'll be staying with us or what's left of SHIELD. Of course, you can still do independent things. Eventually you can buy your own living quarters, or get a job someplace...Uh, How much education did you get in Sokovia?"

"...Our high school vasn't exactly in the best condition. I vas in it until I was halfway through my final year, I think. I think that vas vhen everyone quit their jobs for some reason." Wanda said after thinking for a few seconds. From what she could remember, Pietro had finished high school. Since there was no college in Sokovia, he just...stayed where he was. "is...Is that bad?"

"No. Not at all. Sure, you were only halfway through your senior year, but you've practically finished high school. You still need to attend College, however." The Captain explained to her. "Tony's already vowed to get you a scholarship and a few instructors. Along with us, they should be able to get you a lot of knowledge about this new home you're in.'

College...Wanda certainly didn't have any negative thoughts about it, but she wasn't sure what positive things to think about it. If it was anything like her High school was, she would find many things to dislike about it. Then again, New York wasn't the same thing as Sokovia. "That is... good."

"That's pretty much all I wanted to talk with you about...The world's still deciding about our actions, so if you can, try lying low. We don't know what people who don't like us will do to show it." The man advised warily, a warning that filled her with unspoken confusion. They had saved the world! Who could dislike that? " We actually have a new identity for you to use at your College in Cornell University."

=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

" You're a Russian, dirty blonde chick named Armona Bradson." Natasha repeated from her driver's seat. Wanda had expressed interest in driving but since she didn't have a licence, nor the knowledge of driving, Natasha was the one who drove. "That's... Well, it's definitely a girl's name. Sounds prissy, but still good. What's not to like?"

"It's not the name that is bothering me. Not even this ridiculous hair dye. Or these overly tight clothes." Wanda frowned deeply, her eyes continuously looking at the trees they passed. And it was definitely true that her yellow hair or jeans didn't suit her at all."It is this in general. Must I really go this 'college' of yours? I never really asked to be in this issue; this new world of yours. I just vant to see Pietro and...and..."

"And what?" Natasha raised an eyebrow, but kept her eyes forward. "No offense, Kid, but neither you or Pietro would have a good idea where to go from there. You won't have to do too many of years of college. Ya know why?"

"Because I'm going to run avay from College?"

"...nooo, it's because you're smart kid." She corrected her. "And with an opportunity like this, you're gonna really shape your life!"

"I can shape it myself, you know." The younger woman grumbled sourly and crossed her arms.

"Well here in America, you've kinda gotta go. When people see your Resumes and stuff, they'll think:" Nat smiled cheesily. "Wow! Wanda's Wicked!"

Wanda glared at her violently.

"Okay, maybe not that." Natasha honked when a random car swerved in front of her suddenly. "Oh great. An idiot decided to make an appearance."

"That's nothing compared to my issue." Wanda responded, to which Natasha glanced at her again.

"Just...try and enjoy it, okay?"

=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

"Huh. You're the uh, Bradson kid? This the first time I've taken anyone new in a month into my...teachings." Wanda listened halfheartedly to the taller, older man who for some reason was wearing a green sweater. He had an oddly grown beard, strange eyes behind very small glasses and breath that smelled like cigars. "But I can manage. You're a little early into my class today, so you get a chance to sit wherever you can now...Has anyone ever told you that you look like that one freak with that Avengers gang? No offense, of course."

Wanda clenched her teeth behind her lips, and wondered how fast she could get into a chair. "No...No one has told me that. I'm going to find a seat now."

Without waiting for a response from her currently unnamed Teacher, Wanda practically dashed up the stairs. During her journey upwards into the seating arrangement, the young woman spotted a few other students who had gotten here earlier than her. There was a redhead girl in a black tank top and sweatpants, with her hair only reaching her shoulders in one row. In another row, a boy was asleep and snoring rather obnoxiously. When she passed the tenth row, she spotted two boys suddenly turn their heads away from her. Wanda still knew they had been staring, and noted not to sit anywhere near them.

She'd finally reached the top of the stairs and opted herself to sit four chairs over from the left corner. Almost as soon as she'd sat down and dropped her many supplies, something in her shirt pocket vibrated. She remembered the cellphone that she put in there and immediately flipped it open. There was a text message from Natasha it seemed.

Enjoying your first Class so far?

Natasha rolled her eyes, then clumsily typed out: We have not started, You know.

Of course not, Was the immediate reply. What was I thinking? Meet me out front after you finish all your classes.

"Who ya texting there, Sweet cheeks?"

Wanda looked up sharply, just in time to catch the two boys take seats on either side of her quickly. She turned her phone off, casting glares at the two at them. "Can I help you both? Because I am pretty certain that I don't vant to."

"Hey, no need to act so hard to get." The one to her right spoke rudely. Wanda had to swallow the impulse to use her abilities on him, or risk some serious trouble. "Heck, just look at you...fresh from...wherever you came from."

The young woman rolled her eyes, wondering how American girls ever stood having guys like these around them. She'd never been 'flirted' with before, but when she was much younger she would be picked on by a few boys. That was brief time, since a certain brother of hers gave the boys multiple bruises. Wanda frowned at the thought of Pietro, but opted to remain focused on the numbskulls next to her. " I came from downstairs, if you didn't notice. I vish to sit alone, so if you could just leave me be..."

"Aww! But if you were up here," The second one leered all too well. "We wouldn't have a nice view of that Rack."

Wanda was about to say some words that no one would too much approve of, when another figure seemed to be able to sneak up the stairs unnoticed. When she looked at him, she saw a tall young man, black hair in a pointed style of some kind, a dark blue sweater, and a cold stare. Yet the stare was not directed at herself, but at her annoying company. " Huh. I didn't know it was crowd around my seat day...guys, could I have some room please?"

Reluctantly, the two nuisances left their chairs and glided back to their original seats. That just left the newcomer to gaze at Wanda curiously. She wasn't sure if he was going to harass her or not, but for his sake she hoped not.

"This is probably a stupid question, but you're new here?"

Granted, it was so obvious that the question was stupid, but Wanda didn't point that out. " Yes. Yes I am."

"Okay then...you mind if I sit here?" She was at first going to decline his offer to sit next to her, but decided against any opportunities for the other two to come back. He slowly sat next to her left when she nodded. "...So, I'm William Isley. "

"Villiam..." She repeated, and she saw the ghost of a smirk on his lips. Possibly because of her accent messing up every 'w'. "That's a...nice name you have. I am Vanda Maximoff."

"Wanda's a better name." He concluded aloud, and cast a glance at the two down below. "Do us both a favor and don't mind the idiots below. They do a poor job at trying to get into girl's pants."

"So I see." She wasn't familiar with his term, but had an idea of what he was talking about. "...do you know everyone else here?"

He laughed once. " Nope. That's too many people to remember. I only know a few. Like that girl down there with the red hair. She's my Cousin, Sam."

"Oh...She seems quiet." The young woman offered as another start to conversation. "Not that there is anything wrong with that..."

"Of course not...she uh...well, she has,uh,mutism." He said, a frown evident on his face. Wanda cringed and looked down at the girl again. It was impossible to imagine not being able to speak at all, to not be able to talk to anyone. She was about to say a small word of apology to William, but suddenly a swarm of students entered the large room and in a minute filled up any empty seatings available to them.

When the Instructor began to speak aloud, Wanda realized she might not have a chance to speak anytime soon as well.


End file.
